In many industrial applications and/or collision repair shops, painting (or other overcoating) operations are carried out in facilities often referred to as paint booths or spray booths. A paint booth is a partially or fully enclosed structure typically capable of being heated to high temperatures, and it typically contains interior surfaces made of coated metal or other heat resistant materials. Painting operations are conducted in paint booths in order to contain paint overspray produced during the painting operation as well as to provide a controlled environment for curing paint finishes. During painting operations, paint booth surfaces are often contaminated with paint overspray, making the interior surfaces of the paint booth difficult and time consuming to clean.
The presence of airborne dust and the accumulation of dried paint particles known as “paint dust” can cause defects in freshly painted surfaces by being dislodged from the walls of the paint booth and depositing onto freshly painted surfaces or by being stirred up into the air from which they deposit onto the freshly painted surfaces. After heat curing of the paint finish, the embedded paint dust particles must be removed mechanically by sanding and finishing, adding cost and time to the painting process.
The accumulation of paint overspray on paint booth interior surfaces also diminishes the quality and intensity of ambient light available to the painter. The lack of bright, white interior surfaces causes difficulties for the painter in accurately discerning and matching discerning paint colors, potentially leading to painting mistakes which require costly rework.
Over time, paint overspray builds up on the walls, floor gratings and other structures of the booth. Likewise, paint overspray accumulates on conveyors, racks and other equipment which transports articles through a paint spray facility. It is necessary to periodically remove built up paint overspray. Cleaning the unprotected walls of a paint booth can require some level of restoration and refinishing of the walls, often taking a day or more to accomplish, and resulting in significant booth downtime.
Various materials means have been employed in an attempt to protect paint booth surfaces. A disadvantage of these materials means is that they have generally been difficult and time consuming to apply. These prior art means have also struggled to provide sufficient paint overspray and paint dust capture while adequately enduring the harsh baking environment of the paint booth. Paint booth surface coatings and coverings must endure repeated bake cycles at temperatures up to and in excess of 180° C., yet still be readily removable and replaceable.
Adhesive coated plastic sheets have been employed to cover paint booth surfaces. These plastic sheets are difficult to install and the installation results in many wrinkles which tend to collect and hold paint overspray and other contaminants that in turn are easily dislodged during painting. As previously described, these dislodged particulates can cause paint dust and lead to defects in the paint coating. In addition, the adhesive bond of the plastic sheets to the booth surfaces builds with time and through repeated bake cycles, making the construction difficult or impossible to remove cleanly without slivering of the film or without adhesive residue. Such materials are also prone to puncture, tear, and wrinkling in more demanding environments.
Other masking articles have similarly suffered. For example, masking papers have been employed, and while stiff and somewhat easier to handle than plastic sheets, they lack flexibility and extensibility to easily fit over or around protrusions or obstacles. Paper is also subject to tearing which produces small fibers that can contribute to contamination.
Sprayable polymeric coatings are another material that has been employed to cover paint booth surfaces. However, under repeated baking cycles the solubility of these coatings decrease, complicating the removal process. In addition, washable coatings present environmental concerns if the washings are discarded into common drains or municipal waste water systems.